Jawbreaker(Episode)
Summary The Eds decide to become rich by making a movie, after seeing a spy film, they decide to make one, they cast pretty much every kid in the culd-e-sac in the film Plot Agents 00's Ed, Edd n Eddy, have retunred to the agentcy HQ, where their boss S (Sarah) tells them to monitor candy factory owner Britle Jawbreaker (Kevin), The Eds moderate him when he goes to a resturant by disguising them selves as waiters, but their plan fails whne the resturant owner(Rolf) reallises that they arnt the ones he hires, and he throws them out, The Eds try again by pretending to be Gumdrop dealers visiting Jawbreakers factory, Eddy then flirts with Jawbreaker's secutary Jeannie(Nazz), but they get knocked out by Jawbreakers henchman Unemployed(Jonny) by hitting them with his back scratcher(Plank), he then coats Jeannie with melted chocolete, Edd trys to revive her, but she gets eaten by Ed(who thought she was chocolete shaped like a girl) Back at HQ, S tells the Eds why she wanted them to moniter Jawbreaker, to find out how he smuggled his Jawbreakers from Peach Creek to Lemon Brook and vice-versa, the agentcy's gadget guy J(Jimmy) gives the Eds some gadgets for their mission, some Canadian Squart guns, a bomb disguised as a Jawbreaker, and a van(The Retro Van), which is fitted with some squart guns, an ejector seat, a parachute, a tracking device and an orange juice slick, the Eds then go off on their mission, they arrive at Jawbreakers country club, where the Eds reconise Unemployed, they also find out that Jawbreaker cheats at soccer, they then follow Jawbreakers limo as it leaves Peech Creek for Lemon Brook, on the way an assasination atempt on Jawbreakers is made by Jenny(Sarah), Jeannies sister, who blames Jawbreaker for her death (Even though it was Eds fault) The Eds spy on Jawbreaker in a diner while his car stopped off for gas, they witness him talking to a man named Rex Scheamer(Rolf), they then see Scheamer join Jawbreaker in his car when the gas tank is topped up, at Jawbreakers candy factory in Lemon Brook, the Eds see that Jawbreaker smuggled his Jawbreakers by disgusing them as parts of his car, they also witess Jawbreaker talking to Scheamer and they mention something called "Operation Gumball", but before they can hear anything else, Jenny triggers the alam, and the Eds find out why she was trying to assassinate Jawbreaker, Eddy then tells Jenny that Ed ate Jeannie, and she then beats up Ed, and he trys to make her better by trying to stuff her into his belly button so she would be near her, but she get cattapulted into space when Unemployed wacks her with his back scratcher, the Eds are then caught and are tied up above a pit of molten taffy by Jawbreakers tortureers The Devils of Doom(The Kanker Sisters), Jawbreaker tells the Devils to drown the Eds in the taffy, they lie that the agentcy knows about Operation Gumball so Jawbreaker would sphere them, he dos, but then knocks them out with Unemployed's back scratcher The Eds wake up on Jawbreakers privite jet, flown by his pilot Hotty Knockout(Nazz), the plane lands near Fort Box, the place where all of the Jawbreakers in the USA are stored, the Eds are put in a prsion, but they escape and over hear Jawbreakers meating with the mob, who suplied him with the money to make Operation Gumball happen, Jawbreaker plans to break into Fort Box and steal all of the Jawbreakers in America, he plans to knock everyone out with a stink bomb filled with all the stinky stuff that would make you pass out, he then tests it on the mobsters, one of them Mr Jim(Jimmy) refues to take part, so he leaves with his Jawbreakers in his car, driven by Unemployed, who shoots him with a Canadian Squirt Gun, and then compacts the car into a cube, the Eds are then re-captured The next morning, Hotty and the Devils of Doom fly some planes over Fort Box that are carrying the stink bomb, and then drop it onto the fort, the stink causes everyone there to pass out, Jawbreakers privite army then inaved the fort and start to load up the trucks that will be used to tack away the Jawbreakers, to make sure no one knows that they where there, they plan to blow up the fort with a bomb built by Scheamer, and the Eds are to be tied to it when it explodes, but Eddy flirted with Hotty while he and the Eds where out of their cell, and convinced her to replace the stink bomb with one that is filled with air freshiner, and she told everyone at the Fort(Including S and J) to play dead until the fumes go away, the soilders then attack the Fort and the Eds over power Unemployed(Who was guarding them) and enter a Canadian Squirt Gun fight between the soilders and Jawbreaker, Eddy then shoots a crane carriny a box of Jawbreakers cuasing the box to land on Jawbreaker, possibley killing him in the process At the end of the day, the Eds stay at a hotel with Hotty, there Unemployed(Disguised as a butler) tries to assassinate them, but Hotty kicks him in his "Mommy and Daddy Button", which is his weakness, and then slips up on a plate of jelly and he falls out of the windiow and lands in a garbage truck, Hotty then throws his back scratcher at him and says "And take your stupid back scratcher with you!", Eddy finishes off the film by saying "Why didn't I think of that?" The End The Eds are pleased with their movie, they try to rewind it so they can show it on the opening night, but a slight mishpa causes the Eds to get tangled up in the video tape, the scene ends with Eddy crieing like a baby